Gureru aka stray from the right path
by blueeyesblackcat
Summary: Based on the cartoon, after the last ep of the 2nd S  Gureru machigatta is a 17 year old boy from Japan who came to Heatherfield School, sounds to u like a normal thing right?  WRONG!  & the guardians know it!
1. Gureru machigatta

**Gureru a.k.a (stray from the right path)**

**Chapter 1:****Gureru machigatta**

**Based on the cartoon, after the last ep of the 2****nd**** S**

**Rated M 'cause my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard…**

**Gureru machigatta is a 17 year old boy from Japan who came to Heatherfield School, sounds to u like a normal thing right?**

**WRONG!**

**& the guardians know it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gureru machigatta was sitting in class next to the window looking at the snow, looking bored as fuck oblivious (or not!) to all the girls blushing &amp; undressing him in there minds &amp; god knows what else!<strong>

**-"Oh my, what a HUNK!"**

**-"Look at his hair! It's so, so ooooh!"**

**-"Look at his slim body!"**

**-"STOP TALKING! MR. MCHIGATTA PLEAS PAY ATTINION!"**

**-"Hmm?...oh sumimasen sensei" gureru looked at Mr. Collins & smiled at him then he said:**

"**Sensei can me go to bathroom?"**

**-"It's 'can **_**I **_**go to **_**the **_**bathroom**_**'**_** & yes you may go".**

**-"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita" gureru gave his teacher a deep bow & then went out**

…

_**-Hey Len he's going out!**_

_**-I'm on it!**_

**Hey Len was in her invisible mode watching the new boy for a week now!**

**Why? You may ask…**

...

**A week ago**

**It was a busy day at the cafeteria as usual & will, Irma, teranee, Cornelia, hey Len & marten where in there table eating lunch & commenting at how bad it tasted as always when will asked:**

**I heard about this Japanese boy coming today so where is-"**

**The cafeteria door opened & Miss Nickerpoker entered with a tall boy next to here.**

**All the girls in the cafeteria where completely enchanted by the boy's appearance!**

**He was tall, slim, white skin, green eyes behind black square glasses, white shirt on top of it was a black t-shirt like jacket, his white hair was so short from behind & his bangs where tall to his nick.**

**The principle was saying something to the boy, the boy then bowed, the guardians were really curious about him lucky for them matt was passing by the two but stopped when he was near them & looked in horror at the boy!**

**Principle nickerpoker said something to matt, which he then looked at the boy the boy just bowed to him & then the principle left both of them & went back to her office after that matt then quickly came to where his girlfriend was & whispered in her ear… **

"**It's **_**prince phobos**_**!"**

**End of flashback.**

...

**End of chapter 1**

**Next is chapter 2: the lost twin!**

* * *

><p>A word from me:<p>

I know I haven't finished my 1st fanfic "Who & what am I to you"

But damn it I wanna Wright something funny!

Plus other fanfics as will.

**Note:  
><strong>**the hair of gureru-san is the same as a character from the anime "kuroshitshuji" called 'Sebastian michaelis'. **

**oh & the last name '**machigatta' means "wrong" in Japanese now i dunno japanese AT ALL i'm just useing google translate.****

**=^_^= hope u like my new funny fanfic. **


	2. the lost twin!

**Chapter 2: the lost twin!**

**The guardians found that Gureru machigatta is prince Phobos!**

**But…**

**He's not?**

* * *

><p><strong>The words with the (*) will be translated.<strong>

**worning : bold urayia & some _REALLY_ nasty shit!**

**It was a **_**beautiful **_**snowy day at the school, **

**the sun is shiny the kids are playing in the school ground &...**

**Gureru & a **_**bold**_** urayia were in the principle's office!**

**...**

"**I can't believe it!" miss nickerpoker was sitting in her office chair looking at the two in front of her**

**-"my...'sniff' my haiiiiiiir! 'Sniff' 'sniff'"**

**-"oh shut up, *kusogaki!"**

**-"Mr. Machigatta I'm very disappointed in you-" **

**-"what about **_**boldy**_**-san here?"**

**-"..."**

**-"..."**

**-"...*deshou ka?"**

**...**

**The guardians were outside the office listening to (or **_**trying**_** to do so!) because, believe it or not **

**gureru has a **_**fan club**_** made for all the girls in the school who are deeply **_**in**_** love (?) with the new hunk!**

**-"oh gureru we support youuuuuu!"**

**-"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT URAYIA'S ALWAYS LIKE THAAAAT!"**

**-"girls can you keep it down we're trying to hear what they're saying!"**

**-"oh we're sorry hey Len, btw thanks for **_**lending**_** us your strong ears you're our **_**hero**_**!"**

**One of the girls gave the air guardian a BIG hug while the rest of the guardians just rolled there eyes & then went back on listening.**

_**Ooh if only they know why we're "helping them"!**_

**-"I can't believe you brought a shaving machine to the school Mr. Machigatta!"**

**-"I no threat anyone sensei!"**

**- "you attacked me with it!"**

**-"I not 'attack' I give good haircut, no?" ^_^**

**-"..." O_O**

**-"you **_**twisted**_** his arm & sent him **_**flaying**_** to the trash can after **_**shaving**_** his head!"**

**-"...I no apologias for that!" **

**gureru looked away from the two, he was sitting with his arms crossed while his legs were crossed in a 4 like position **

**-"grandchild, are you sure about that?"**

**The two kids turned there heads to see an old Japanese woman with a yellow kimono & white hair tied up in a Japanese style staring at gureru who was so glad to see her.**

**-"****O bāchan! Me glad you came!" **

**-"don't look at me with your puppy eyes matt Olsen-san told me everything here!"**

**Matt was standing right beside her then he looked at the principle & said: "principle nicerpoker I think you should hear the whole story from me 'coz there's a LOT of things some of the other kids didn't hear about & I was with gureru at that time."**

**-"well then Mr. Olsen lets hear it."**

**-"ok so..."**

**...**

**A few hours ago**

**The cafeteria was full of students as always,**** urayia & his gang were missing with martin when there boss spotted ****the new kid sitting in a table alone. **

**urayia was SOOOO pissed of by the new kid so he decided to make him his new toy! After all martin was kindda boring.**

_**Look at this little prick with his black nails & weird haircut acting all tough & cool, I'll show you who's tough & cool!**_

"**Hey guys come on let's pick on the new kid he's all alone & **_**week**_** & **_**defenseless**_**!"**

**-"Matt where are going?" will new the answer but she asked any way!**

**-"I have to will miss nicerpoker put me in charge of showing the 'new kid' the school, besides I can stop him if he tried something funny!"**

**-"I'm coming with you!" Caleb started to get up "you my need me!"**

**Both matt & Caleb where in there way when urayia & his gang where already there & when the 2 boys got closer they heard this:**

"**Hey there 'new kid' what's with **_**that**_** look of yours 'new kid' are you like emo or Goth or something? HAAAHAAAHAA!"**

**Urayia & his pals started laughing, matt & Caleb where wondering what the guy will do to them?**

** he may use his powers to kill them!**

**& they where getting ready for it.**

**But gureru did something Unexpected!**

"**Oh hello boldy!" gureru was looking at urayia.**

**-"dude you're blind as will? HAHAAAA this is awesome!"**

**-"I no blind you be bold now, see!" **

**(Note**:

listen 2 Kuroshitsuji OST Die Hasen while reading this part it well put u in the mode. No really **DO IT!****)**

**a scream only described as a pitiful 6 year old scream was all what urayia did as gureru pined him to the ground & took a small shaving machine from his pocket & started shaving the boy's orange hair while everyone was laughing there ass of, hell even matt, Caleb & the guardians where laughing as well! **

"**Stop squirm or me will wound you head!" gureru was half done when urayia started BEGGING him to stop!**

**-"please let gooooooo please STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"**

**-"AHOHOHOHOOO! *Kesshite! NO FUCKING WAY!" **

**...**

**-"voala! all done you bold now!" gureru got up & was admiring his job...**

**A bold head was shining under the lights of the cafeteria!**

**& The 2 friends of urayia (**sorry I dunno there names**) ran out of the cafeteria!**

**All of a sudden urayia got up & attacked gureru but what he didn't know is that gureru was a mortal art master who sent him flying to the nearest garbage can!**

**It was at this moment when gureru was in the process of throwing urayia he suddenly felt a strange over whelming energy inside of him & that's when the nearest garbage can became the farthest garbage can where urayia was inside...**

** legs showing! **

**End of flashback.**

**...**

**-"& that's the hole thing principle nickerpoker"**

**Matt looked at both gureru & urayia then he added:"also I'd like to point out that this wasn't the 1****st**** time gureru has been picked on by urayia's 2 friends!"**

**The principle then gave a deadly look at urayia who smiled nervously & said:" it was a joke?" **

**...**

**A small Japanese restaurant called 'bento' was standing in front of the guardians, matt & Caleb.**

**Inside they all sat after being welcomed for the 10****th**** time by gureru's grandmother, Miss Lin was with them as will.**

**-"Gureru go to your room & do your homework."**

**-"o bāchan..." gureru looked at his grandmother.**

**-"I'll tell you when we're alone honey, ok?" his grandmother looked at here grandchild & smiled, gureru was surprised; normally his granny asks him to help with the cooking.**

**So he bowed to everyone & went to his room.**

"**It's an honor to have the guardians of the Vail here!" said the old woman "my name...no, my earth name is kayoko my real name is virka!" **

"**Woah! Hold the phone! Are you from meridian?" will was the one who spoke.**

"**Yes" virka was smiling.**

"**So what's phobos doing here? Vacation from prison? "Irma was eating sushi.**

"**Ha ha ha, no phobos is safe in prison, gureru there is his **_**twin**_**!"**

"**WHAT?" everyone except miss yen Lin & Caleb was screaming.**

**...**

**Elyon entered the "bento" restaurant like a mad woman & screamed **

**"I...'huff' 'huff'...HAVE...'huff' 'huff'...2 PHOBOS?"**

"**His name is gureru ****Machigatta & I don't think he's like prince Phobos your majesty" Caleb said to elyon who was sitting with the rest**

"**I agree with Caleb" miss yen Lin spoke then she looked at virka & said: "so the kid didn't die?"**

**-"no, the queen & king had a feeling..."Virka stopped then looked at elyon**** "your parents had 2 boys one was Phobos the other is gureru in there day of birth some lurdens attacked the castle & started a fight with the guards Miranda & cedric at that time were the leaders of the lurdens, at that time the guards didn't knew it was a trap & Miranda was all ready in the queens room, took one of the children, ran away & no body knew until the enemy ran way." **

**Virka posed for a moment then continued "at that time I was a young gypsy who travels from a village to another telling the future for a living, when I passing by the lurdens & there 2 leaders Miranda wanted me to see her future I noticed the child she was carrying & offered to read his future thinking that it was hers, she accepted. **

**But what she didn't know is that I was able to see the past as well so when I touched the child's small hand I sow his past & I knew that I **_**MUST**_** save him so I used a trick my father taught me when I was little, I used a powder ball I had in my pocket, threw it at the ground, took the child & ran as fast as my young legs could."**

**Virka stopped & took a sip of her tea.**

**-"what happened after that?" ****Elyon**** asked.**

**-"& how did u ended up in Japan?" will wondered.**

**Virka smiled a kind of a naughty smile & said:**

**" I stole cedric's ability to open portals!"**

**-"WHAT?" everyone was surprised.**

**-"in meridian a gypsy can see the past & the future & they're also faster than the average human" Caleb looked at virka & continued "each gypsy is also born with a talent".**

"**& mine is a rare one! I steal small amount of abilities & turn them into small jewels & that is why cedric can no longer open portals & that is how I came to Japan with gureru & lived there also the jewel broke so I had to learn everything about there fast & then I took a job as a waitress then I stated to learn cooking & I became a cooker, when gureru became 3 yrs old we where living in a small cheep apartment after a few yrs I opened my own Japanese restaurant & gureru has already started going to school & has all ready become a normal Japanese boy & by the time he was 16 a fellow gypsy who have the ability to transport him self from a world to the other came to me & told me the news fro the future about you" **

**she looked at the guardians then she continued "gureru was already showing some abilities of his one so a year have passed & here we are!"**

**-"wow..." ****Elyon**** was 1****st**** to speak.**

**-"wow indeed I mean gureru's life is kind of like yours elyon!" Cornelia said feeling sorry for the two.**

**-"btw...What happened to your friend?" taranee asked.**

**-"was he captured by cedric?" will was wondering.**

**-"oh you mean mandarin?" virka said smiling.**

**-"**_**mandarin**_**?" Irma was really surprised.**

**Suddenly the doors to the ****"bento" restaurant opened & a dark skinned man interred...**

**_"AAAEY WHAT'S HAPPANIN' M'MAN!"**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 2<strong>

**Next is chapter 3: the gypsy from Jamaica.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words with the (*):<strong>

**Kusogaki** = little shit or little brat.

**Deshou ka** = what.

**O bāchan** =grandma.

**Kesshite** = never.

* * *

><p><span>A word from me:<span>

Hi guys sorry 4 taking so long I have University so tell me what do think, u like it?

Hope u did.

'Kay bay!


End file.
